Lady Katreina's IY idea outlet
by Lady Katreina
Summary: Tis not a story. But a collection ideas for some. Read if you want ideas or to take up time. IKa can be any rating
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I disclaim you!

Alright, I've got ideas for Inuyasha, but I'm not going to try them out. Maybe I will, but most likely not... So I'm asking you, or her, to look at these and maybe you'll get inspiration to write one of my ideas! Or maybe not. I don't really care.

If you do take my ideas please keep them Inu/Kag Mir/San Kou/Aya and Sesshomaru can either go with Rin or Kagura (Please no gay couples... unless you hook up... what's his name... Bankitsou? With a made up character.)

The reason I'm not going to start them any time soon is... I have three stories out, and I need to finish them before I start a new one. Yes, yes.

1. Inuyasha is a double agent, Kaede knows this and promises she won't tell... If he tells her older sister that. All Kaede gives him is a photograph... Well we all know what happens now! He tells the wrong girl of course! Now Kagome, Kikyou's roommate, knows Inuyasha's secret... What is she going to do tell the cops... or have a little fun with the secret and Kaede's special necklace?

2. Kagome's mom buys her a large white dog for protection when she goes to college. (Because teachers just love dogs in dorms.) What happens when her faithful 'best friend' decides he doesn't just need to protect her on the streets but in classes too? Kagome's confused, and not just because Kouga and Houjo, the two 'hottest' guys in school are interested in her -one of which is a demon- but also because Inuyasha (the new guy) reminds her of Inuysha (her dog). Coincidence? _"It has to be..."_ and that's what she tells herself... but she's probably known all along.

3. Oops! After bumping into a white haired hanyou on the side walk Kagome doesn't feel the same. She gets angry... quicker than normal and she feels like her soul is... overfull. And poor Inuyasha! The part of his soul he still has is the nice/uncaring part, will Inuyasha survive the frustration of not getting mad? _WILL THE UNFLAPPABLE SESSHOMARU BLOW A FUSE BECAUSE INUYASHA REFUSES TO?_ And poor Houjo, if he didn't know Kagome's not interested in him that way, with Inuyasha's temper in hand, he might just work it out by himself.

I love you guys. You guys are great...

The girls are cool too.

I hope to update my other stories now that I have this outlet for ideas that haunt me.

Please if you want to use one of these ideas I want to know. (Tell me in the review or e-mail me at )

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's five more ideas. I really should get to my other stories, but it's hard, I've kind of caught myself in a bind. (And the way I have them set up is the way I would write it to myself. If you want to change somethingbutstill make thestorybe my guest.) And in my mind, Inuyasha's always a hanyou... except on those new moons.

(The bold italics are for possible titles.)

And remember I don't own Inuyasha or characters related

Kagome+Inuyasha, Sango+Miroku, Kouga+Ayame and no different pairings, please, unless you're trying to get the people together.

**_Confessions of a teenaged half-demon. _**(Teenaged, teenage what ever)

-After a hanyou's love dies, what's there to do besides join up with it's half-brother and wreak havoc. Which he does. Then an innocent bystander in a 50 year street war is thrown into the fray. As she unravels a half inu's secrets she sews him up with lots of much needed love.

Inu/Kag AU PG-13 (swearing, maybe citrus) Mir/San, Kou/Aya, Sess/Kagura  
-Ages: Above 16  
-Settings: Kagome's Apartment, Inuyasha's 'Lair', the brother's gang's Hideout etc.  
-People who knew each other before story: Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Kagura, Kagome-Sango  
-Extra: Kagome runs into Inuyasha after he accidentally blows up a building. Miroku's on the other side of the gang war. Kagome knows Sango from work, they aren't friends until later.

_**Jen-of-all-trades**_

-**At** 24 Kagome's set for life, being a jack-of-all-trades, she's pretty darn rich. So why is she cleaning houses when she could be doing _anything_ she wants to... Because she wants to clean houses. She likes making friends and in her neighborhood it's hard to do that, so she decided that cleaning houses would be fun. And she was right. Inuyasha, wallowing in self pity, doesn't want to talk to the perky housemaid and doesn't want to here her comments on the dark, sad paintings he makes, but he sure gets a sick thrill when she snaps at him for not washing out the brushes properly... Maybe the maid could be worth a few laughs... That is until she gets under his skin and makes him regret it, by kissing her.

Inu/Kag AU R (swearing, dark theme -?-, citrus flavors) Sess/Rin  
-Ages: Kagome-24, Inuyasha-27, Sesshomaru- 35, Rin-34  
-Settings: Inuyasha's Apartment, Kagome's Apartment  
-People who knew each other before the story: Inuysasha-Sesshomaru-Rin, Rin-Kagome-Sesshomaru  
-Extra: Rin decides it's a good idea sending their maid over the clean up Inuyasha's apartment, Kagome's "jack-of-all-trades" talent isn't known except to Souta, and Kagome's work is only known through other faces, Kikyou could be one of them.

**_In a world of hate... or is it pain? _**or **_In a world of stone._**

-**At **birth he was shunned, at ten he was shunned, at sixteen he was loved for what he _could_ be. All the while the world hated him. Oops! Inuyasha downs a magic potion and guess what, he's purposely poisoned himself, but it turns out a fairy switched bottles when he wasn't looking. Fifty years later Kagome slips on a loose rock in an old tower and gives a spread eagled stone hanyou mouth-to-mouth... if she continues the 'kiss' for longer than necessary on a very realistic looking stone statue, no one's there to say she can't _love_ art... until the 'statue' grabs hold of her and continues the kiss.

Inu/Kag AU PG-13/R Mild language At least orange (Make out scene) btw has anyone else noticed that limes are more sour then lemons? Is it just me?  
-Ages: Over 15  
-Settings: Maybe Inuyasha's wandering before he gets the potion, Old Tower, etc.  
-People who kn- No one  
-Extra: This is my favorite idea I had to restrain myself from rushing on the computer to read it. I haven't even _written _it. I pined for this story. This could be a One-Shot, because there isn't anyone else besides Inuyasha and Kagome... and the fairy, and they probably -in my mind- aren't going to get very far... I have no idea what _might_ happen beyond the tower scene.

_**Hidden in the night.**_

-**Kagome**'s anyone she wants to be, not because she's rich or anything, because she's not, but because she's loaded... with talent for acting. Prep, nerd, goth, elegant, gawky, normal, she can act like anybody really well. But who does she dream of that leaves her needy in the morning? Now there's a new kid in school, and boy is he infuriating.

Inu/Kag AU PG-13  
-Ages: Everyone 17 or 18  
-Settings: Kagome's Home, School, maybe Inuyasha's house, etc.  
-People who know each other before the story: Kagome-the school body, Inuyasha-Miroku  
-Extra: Add people as needed, Kagome only uses her talent for the plays... and when she gets into bad situations like... Maybe Kagome should be held at gunpoint somewhere, to show her 'incredible' talent for acting.

-**Kagome**, an eccentric artist, who loves to play match maker, decided to move from her home in the family shrine to a community of white picket fences. Kouga her neighbor is so nice, (much to his horror) Kagome decides that his affections would best be put toward Ayame, so she acts accordingly and puts them together, and (much to their surprise and delight) they click, just like she said they would. Kagome has a sneeky suspicion that Sango doesn't mind Mirkou's attentions as much as she lets on. Putting them together would be a little tricky but for Kagome, it's a snap after she works out the right equation. But the moody half-demon is hard to match-up... Inuyasha has some long buried matchmaking skills of his own... He decides to use them to get the pretty little artist on his side of the fence.

Inu/Kag AU PG-13 ( R later on) San/Mir, Kou/Aya  
-Ages: Kagome-21, Inuyasha-24, Sango-23, Miroku-24, Kouga-23, Ayame-21  
-Settings: In and around 'The Neighborhood', The family shrine, the grocery store, etc.  
-People who know each other before the story: Inuyasha-Miroku-Sango-Kouga-Ayame  
-Extra: Add other citizens as needed, find good title, Inuyasha's good at repairs and Kagome asks for his help patching up her roof... mainly a latter, but good ol' hanyou does the whole thing. Sango has a hot tub and Kagome is invited to her and Ayame's _Saturday Get-Away_ in the large hot tub and pool... And don't forget the neighborhoodCookOut onNaraku's Grillthe first Saturday of the month every month... even in winter time.

Please, _please._ If you have the time make one one them... If you want of course.

Remember please tell me if you want to make one wideeyedyouth


End file.
